The Battle Against a True Hero
by TheSavvyGeekInGlasses
Summary: Though they think they'll win this reset once again, they are proved wrong by a certain royal guard. Song fic, lyrics by KHTLL13.


Tap... Tap... Tap... They walked up to the Hotland entrance, facing Undyne. A sinister smile on their face, knife clutched in their right hand, eyes shining scarlet... Undyne, the Undying Head of the Royal Guard...

This will be a fun victory.

 _I'm a hero and I swear I will take you down!_

The royal guard stood feet away from them.

"You... You're the one standing in front of everyone's hopes and dreams! You're the one who's been killing monsters! ... I will avenge him... Prepare to die, human!"

Her left eye, usually covered by a pitch black eye patch, shone brightly with determination.

 _All have failed but I will spear you to the ground!_

Glowing blue spears shot at the child, but they easily dodged the attacks with swift movements.

 _Slaying monsters who are sometimes twice your size..._

Undyne growled. She knew she had to win. For Asgore, for the people...

For him.

 _Heartless body without a real soul inside!_

The hate in their eyes and the smile on their face sickened the fish monster. She absolutely despised this human... If they even were a human.

 _I won't let you get away with what you've done..._

The spears became faster, and a few scratched them, but they didn't even do so much as to flinch.

 _You have dusted he who's brighter than the sun!_

Her hands clenched into tight fists.

 **Funny! You have to be kidding me, Undyne!**

Their grip tightened on the knife and they took their chance to charge at her, swiping the blade at her, but never coming in contact with her.

 **What will you do when it finally comes your time?**

One of the spears embedded itself deep into their leg, but it did not seem to phase them in the slightest.

 **I crushed that pathetic whelp's skull into dust!**

They ripped it out and held around the handle, their sick smile never faltering.

 **He much too easily endows all his trust!**

She threw it back at the royal guard and it sliced her cheek. A little blood trickled from the wound, but this made her even more determined.

"Hah! Is that all you've got?!"

 **Despite your strength it won't take long for you to fall!**

"No... I've got much more in store for you." They laughed at her... But she stayed determined.

 **Crashing down, though right now you are standing tall!**

She raised her spear and through it at them. It went straight their chest... But they still never faltered.

 **I'm really getting a kick out of this battle!**

They raised their knife and cut three more spears in half that were charging at them.

"What ARE you?!"

 **Soon I'll have your head and a melted puddle!**

"... Your worst nightmare." They let out a maniacal laugh.

 _I will not fall..._

Determination shone in her eyes.

 _I must save... All of the kingdom..._

She gripped the spear tightly in her fist.

 _It's my job..._

She was filled with...

 _I'm standing tall..._

Determination...

 _Just for them..._

Determination.

 _With nothing to lose..._

Determination for the people...

 _He's gone...!_

Determination for him.

 **I can't recall...**

Though undyne had determination to avenge Papyrus...

CHARA had determination to kill everything in their path.

 **The last time...**

To take over the entire timeline.

 **That this was so much fun!**

To erase their world.

 **What a rush!**

Their twisted smile only grew as Undyne got even more infuriated.

 **Slow to a crawl...**

They noticed her slight drawback in speed and giggled.

 **Speed it up...**

They closed their eyes, remembering Papyrus' desperate attempts to make them change their mind. To change THEM.

 **You can do better...**

They giggled and open their blood red eyes.

 **PROMISE~ =)**

Undyne felt herself growing weaker... But she had to stay determined.

 _Every time I raise my spear I can't help but see his smile..._

She felt warm tears sting at her eyes.

 _Telling me that it's alright; I have to protect all the rest..._

Her fingers tightened around the weapon... Spears came up out of the ground, trapping the child in a one-way path.

 _You won't break me down; you've got nothing but a narrow aisle_

She wiped her tears away and glared down at the small hu... No... This wasn't a human.

 _Seemingly your love is high, so I'll put you to the test!_

Whatever this thing was, it wasn't a human.

 **I'm starting to get bored; better hope you keep me amused**

They walked forward, somehow avoiding all the attacks aimed at them.

 **As soon as it isn't fun I'll just be more determined!**

One of the spears was heading straight to their head, but the blocked it easily with the blade of their knife.

 **I really miss the adrenaline from being so bruised**

They felt a blade slice their cheek, but kept smiling without any drawbacks, proceeding forward.

 **On the verge of death; let's finish this!**

They easily dodge the attacks as if they had done this a million times before... Which was probably the case.

You can't hear me scream your name, but I swear I'm calling out

For a moment their eyes faded to a calm brown and their smile lowered slightly, but only for a split second.

I never wanted to press fight but I'm not in control

They gave out a laugh and charged towards the royal guard.

Remember, we were friends before? So just end my life, Undyne…!

Before they could lay a cut on her... A spear went right through their chest and soul...

I can reset all of this terror!

 **...**

 **I don't own the lyrics! They belong to the amazing KHTLL13 on YouTube! :3**


End file.
